This application claims the priority of Korean Patent Application No. 2003-1805 filed on 11 Jan. 2003 in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary actuator which has a short length and can rotate at a great rotation angle while supporting a heavy structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rotary actuator rotates a platform of a special motor vehicle such as a cherry picker for lifting a person to a high place or is adopted in a heavy equipment to rotate a structure where a predetermined object is installed. Since the rotary actuator not only supports a heavy structure such as a platform or an arm but also is installed in a small space and rotates the heavy structure, the entire length thereof needs to be as short as possible. Thus, a rotary actuator having a shorter length and capable of effectively supporting and rotating a heavy structure is needed.